


Reddie Tumblr Prompts (All Ratings)

by ItchyToaster



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Bondage, Bottom Richie, Fluff, Light BDSM, M/M, Masturbation, Sex, Sex Toys, kid reddie, prompts, sick richie, subtop richie
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 22:00:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17589185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItchyToaster/pseuds/ItchyToaster
Summary: All Reddie prompts complied. Each chapter will be rated accordingly and the corresponding tags will be in chapter summaries.Send me a prompt on myblog





	1. "Well this is Awkward" (G)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rated G: Fluff and cute things. Richie surprises Eddie with the cutest gift

After Richie and Eddie graduated, they were told by all their friends and family how the world was there’s for the taking. 

“Everything’s at your fingertips!” Mike said during his ‘toast’ to the seven of them when they all went out to celebrate their achievement. (Like becoming of a hundred thousand dollars in debt was an ‘achievement’)

Nonetheless, after signing the lease on their small apartment in downtown LA, Eddie and Richie were soon pushing and shoving their furniture into the shoebox of a home. The small place contained all of their belongings and memories, as well as one faulty AC unit, one that kept the two of them up at night trying to fix so they wouldn’t have to share a king sized bed with sweat dripping down their skin. It was a labor of love and thought it was barely big enough for the two of them, Richie and Eddie were just grateful to be together.

However, that state of ‘together’ didn’t last as long as they had hoped. Richie began working at a local radio station, usually staying from mid-morning until late at night where he would host his own evening talk show about local bands and the LA night scene. Eddie, though tuning into his boyfriend’s shows when able, never saw his favorite, tall, lanky boyfriend, only when he would come home from a long day at the large Tech corporation he worked at, designing and working with a team of biomechanics. He adored his work, but the mental strain only left him to come home sleepily, greeting Richie with a kiss before walking to the bedroom, while Richie made his way out the door to run the radio show in the late hours of the night.

The two men were like night and day, unable to see each other throughout the week, but they tried to catch up as much as possible on weekends, both forcing themselves to wake up in the morning to spend more time with one another over brewing coffee and stacks of pancakes in the comfort of their apartment. 

“Hey Eds,” Richie called from his barstool over the kitchen counter, watching Eddie make another stack of pancakes for them to share. The other man hummed in response, brown eyes flicking up to look at his tired boyfriend, smiling at his still mused dark curls and sleepy, loving gaze. Richie was never a morning person.

“I was wondering… what if we got a dog?” Richie’s grin was wide, and Eddie looked at him in confusion, flipping the pancake over on the griddle. 

“Seriously? Rich, we barely see each other. You sleep half the day away--”

“Hey, sometimes you really fuck me out-”

“That’s not what I mean, stupid,” Eddie said with a laugh, eyes rolling. “Who’s gonna walk it? Feed it? What about vet appointments?” The brunette was sliding two pancakes onto a plate, sliding it over to his boyfriend. 

“Well I could always ask Mike if he knows any good places to take the lil’ guy, and I’ll be home all day and-” Richie started listing off answers like a child begging for a pet without any real idea of what exactly owning such a creature would truly entail.

Eddie drummed his fingers on the counter after he had placed all of the dirty dishes in the sink and pulled up a bar stool to sit across from Richie. 

“Maybe… I—”

“So it’s not a ‘no’?” Richie grinned, raising up in his seat. Eddie couldn’t help but smile at his boyfriend’s reaction, always adoring how he never truly lost that buck-tooth boy from Derry. 

Eddie sighed, thumbing over the warm ceramic mug in his hands. His eyes flicked to the fridge behind Richie, seeing the picture of the seven Losers from Derry before looking back at Richie. Thought Eddie knew ‘no’ was his answer, he could never deny those bright brown eyes lit up with excitement and that freckled face pulled into a grin. 

“Richie…” Eddie sighed, the sound of his voice making Richie’s shoulders fall. 

“C’mon, Eds! It’d be fuuuunnn.” Richie whined, holding his head in his hands. Eddie only shook his head, setting down his mug and leaning in to kiss Richie’s nose. 

“Just not right now, hon. Maybe later.” Eddie smiled apologetically, laughing to himself when Richie’s freckled cheeks were dusted a light pink from Eddie’s loving gesture. 

**..**

“He said ‘not now’, so anytime after that means it’s okay.”

“Richie, I don’t know if Eddie will be okay with that…” Mike’s voice came from over the phone while Richie meandered about the kitchen, cleaning up while Eddie was away at work. Although Richie had pressed Eddie about the matter multiple times, the younger man wasn’t budging about the dog. But still, Richie, as usual, did as he saw fit. 

He contacted Mike, who, last semester, was an intern at a veterinary clinic that held adoptions for dogs. Richie knew that Mike would lean towards Eddie’s voice of reason, but Richie was always able to convince Mike to agree with him. It just took a lot of convincing. 

“C’mon Mike! I know you can help me out with this! It’ll be a perfect surprise.” Richie grinned, walking over to his phone while he dried the plate in his hand.

“Or the perfect scare.” Mike laughed. “There is a Corgi here though… she’s been here for just a few weeks.” 

Richie grinned. Eddie loved Corgis; Richie often sent his boyfriend gifs of Corgis to cheer him up during a stressful day at work. They never failed to make him smile. 

“That’s perfect! How old?” 

“Four months. If you want her I can let the clinic know. These dogs are super popular.” Mike informed.

“Mike you’re the best! I’ll be there in an hour!” Richie grinned, hanging up the phone before doing a victory dance around the kitchen, telling himself how much Eddie was going to flip for the little dog.

..

Eddie had managed to take a half day, after getting on his knees and begging with his boss to let him go home early just once. He needed the small mental break and an excuse to see his boyfriend. Eddie wanted to tell Richie that he was coming back home, but he figured that the surprise would be so much better. 

Traffic made it difficult to get home while still being cheerful about having half a day to relax, but knowing that he was on his way to see Richie made Eddie all the happier on the drive back home. 

When he reached the door to their apartment, he could hear Richie talking excitedly through the door, voice a decimal higher and filled with laughter. The sound confused Eddie slightly, but he just told himself that maybe he was just on the phone with someone.

Eddie stepped through the threshold, not seeing his boyfriend in the kitchen. “Richie?”

He heard a quiet ‘oh shit’ come from the couch in the living room, and Eddie followed the sound of Richie trying to reason with someone or something in an exasperated, hushed voice. 

“Richie what are you--” Eddie gasped at the sight. 

In Richie’s hands was a tiny bundle of golden and white fur with large pointy ears and wide black eyes. The little dog squirmed in Richie’s lap excitedly, licking madly at Richie’s long fingers. 

Richie looked up at Eddie from his spot on the floor in their small living room. 

“Well, this is awkward…” Richie said slowly, still looking up at a stunned, silent Eddie. 

The young man that still stood stared at the small creature with wide, unbelieving eyes. How could Richie go behind his back? Where did he even manage to find such a cute dog? When did he get this dog? Thousands of thoughts ran through his head, still silent.

“Uh… Eds?” Richie asked, a laugh in his voice. The tiny dog finally took notice of the new human, looking up at Eddie and yipping happily. She hopped out of Richie’s lap, scampering over to Eddie and sniffing his shoes. Another yip came from her, and she sat happily at Eddie’s feet. 

The small noise made Eddie’s heart melt, and he gasped with delight when the little dog looked up at him with those big brown eyes. 

“Oh my god Richie, she’s perfect!” Eddie practically squealed, getting on his knees and taking the little animal into his lap with a wide smile. He immediately started greeting her with an excited voice, a litany of ‘you’re so cute!’ falling from his lips as he scratched behind those large golden ears. 

Richie smiled at the sight, moving closer and laughing at the way Eddie melted at the sight of the Corgi. “Glad you like her, Eds.” He smiled, kissing his boyfriend’s cheek. 

Eddie looked up from the dog, smiling widely. “I can’t even say no to this. I love her, Rich.” Eddie laughed, unable to put this dog back in whatever place it had come from. “Did you name her yet?” 

Richie shrugged. “I was thinking ‘Pancake’ ‘cause I asked you about it while we were-”

“I love it.” Eddie grinned, looking down at the dog, who was sitting happily in between the two men. 

“Glad you do, baby.” 


	2. “Bend over” "You Can Take It" (E)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> E: Fingering, Sex, Dirty Talk

Studying for finals was miserable. Even Eddie, who kept a journal detailing his schedule and classes was starting to become frayed at the edges, and his perfect notes and the pristine schedule was too becoming messy, and as disorganized as his mental state. He and Richie tried to study together, and on the weekends, Eddie would block out time to cram all the information they should have months prior. Eddie tried to combat the tedious work with encouragements, knowing that his boyfriend was anything but studious. But, to lazy-bones Tozier, everything was tedious. 

“Eds this fuckin’ sucks, can we take a break?” Richie groaned, slumped over his desk with a notebook on his lap and a still unopened book staring him down. 

“If you finish that up, we can,” Eddie called from the other side of the room, having just come back from the library. His words were answered with another groan, and Eddie turned to see the mess of curls pulled back into a messy bun, head lowered between his arms. 

Richie was becoming undone, the mental strain starting to become too much, and Eddie could tell. His boyfriend needed a break. So, while Richie was still resting on the desk, obviously taking a quick nap, Eddie quickly changed into something a bit more… comfortable. 

Eddie let out a dramatic sigh, one meant to stir his boyfriend from his nap. He walked over to Richie, dropping his backpack next to his own desk. “You got this, Bubba, just a bit more.” 

The noise made Richie raise his head up, and he blinked, watching Eddie saunter over to his own desk, hips moving slightly more than usual. And the Richie noticed. Eddie had changed into his running shorts, the fabric hugging his ass sight, showing off his figure. 

“Eds– baby, what are you wearing..?” Richie asked, stirring from his sleepy state. Eddie only looked over his shoulder innocently, bent over his desk dramatically as he wrote in his calendar. 

“Nothin’ hon. Get back to studying and then we can take a break.” Eddie said, swaying his hips at Richie, which made the other man groan. 

“Uh, no, we’re taking that break now.” Richie countered, getting up from his seat and standing behind Eddie, turning the smaller man towards himself. “You really think I’m gonna be able to keep my eyes off you when you wear those fuckin’ shorts, huh?” Richie asked, hands on either side of Eddie’s hips. Eddie opened his mouth to speak but was cut off, a finger pressed to his lips. 

“Bend over. Now.” 

Eddie didn’t waste any time, lower back arched and hips rocking slowly until Richie’s hands came to grip his tight ass, squeezing lightly. Eddie whimpered. “God, baby you’re such a damn tease.” Richie hummed, fingers running on the elastic band of Eddie’s shorts and boxers before pulling both garments down in one quick motion. Eddie squeaked his own cock already hard. Richie chuckled.

“Already hard for me, huh?” Richie kissed the shell of Eddie’s ear, and the other boy shuddered. 

“I– I stretched myself open for you after practice… I couldn’t help it…” Eddie breathed, and at this, Richie’s right hand came to rest in between Eddie’s cheeks, index finger brushing against his already wet, open entrance. 

“Desperate for my cock, huh?” Richie pulled down his sweatpants just past his pelvis, stroking his own cock a few times before sliding into Eddie’s tight heat. The boy under him whimpered, legs already shaking. 

Richie didn’t waste any time, thrusting in and out of his boyfriend in quick, desperate motions. Eddie was a mess of his former self, letting out pitiful sobs of pleasure, fingers gripping the desk as Richie slammed his hips against his own over and over again. The motion sent Eddie over the edge in minutes, already close from fingering himself open earlier. 

But, even after he came on his own chest and thighs, Richie kept going, fingers gripping Eddie’s hair and lifting his head up off the desk as he kept thrusting in Eddie with wild, rough movements of his hips. 

“Ri-Richie fuck I– I can’t ‘s too much I can’t–” Eddie sobbed, his own voice cut off by a moan of his own, eyelids fluttering as Richie nailed his prostate. 

Richie only chuckled, quickening his thrusts and hearing his boyfriend let out soft ‘ah ah ah’s as he did so, completely spent so quick. “You can take it, baby c’mon. Then you’ll get a break.” Richie mocked, kissing the shell of Eddie’s ear and nipping the back of his neck. Eddie only sobbed, mouth agape as he gasped for breath, head swimming in pleasure. 

“Y-yes Richie I–” Eddie moaned, body quivering from the overstimulation. “I’ll take y-your cock…” He groaned, tears starting to fall down his cheeks. 

“Good boy, such a good boy, baby.”


	3. Mistaken for a Couple (G)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kid!Reddie

Eddie’s fingers could touch the sky. He swore he could. His legs kicked outwards, the woodchips flying upwards as he soared higher and higher into the air.

“Betcha’ can’t go as high as me!” He cheered from the swing, his hands holding tight on the chains, no matter how many times the metal pinched his skin with its grip. His challenge was directed at one of the eight other children on the playground, Richie Tozier (or, as little Eddie called him ‘toad-er’).

The bucktooth child grinned from his spot among the woodchips, amidst a game of tag with the curly red headed girl and the dark-skinned boy. But, as Eddie observed, the game had dissipated a bit, as Eddie’s best buddy Bill was worked up the courage to talk to the red-headed girl that he totally had a crush on (Eddie swore he wouldn’t tell anyone), and the dark-skinned boy had begun looking up at a bird’s nest with Stanley. That left one contender: Toader.

“I’ll go so high I’ll kick God in his butt!” Toader declared, his band-aid covered finger pointing determinedly at the boy in the swing.

The accusation made Eddie gasp, and he began stopping the swing. “My mommy said you can’t talk about God like that!” He frowned, making Toader’s grin get wider and wider. Eddie’s small hands still gripped the swing, his scowl growing as Richie sat down on his left.

“Well, my daddy said that God’s a bozo.” He snorted, kicking his feet back and forth to gain momentum. Eddie began to do the same, trying to match Toader’s speed to try and retort his comment about God being a bozo.

Once they were high in the air, Eddie’s legs kicking so he could match up with the other boy, he cried, “You’re a bozo!!” He wore a smile, proud of his retort. Thick glasses frames met his expression of triumph, and Toader opened his mouth to speak, his teeth crowded in a mess of incongruency.

“Look! Wheezy and Bucky are gonna get married!” A shrill voice cried with evil delight, and Eddie’s head whipped to see none other than Greta Bowie, her malicious smile as bright as her blonde pigtails.

“N-no we’re not!” Eddie sputtered, still trying to get higher than his snickering opponent. Greta nodded wildly in return.

“Uh-huh! When you swing together that means you’re gonna get married!” She pointed accusingly, her voice filled with laughter as she began to sing.

“Bucky an’ Wheezy sittin’ in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G! First comes love, then comes marriage, then comes the baby in the baby carriage!”

Eddie began to stop his swing, but as he did, Toader cried in triumph above him. “I win! I win! Told ya’ I’d do it!” He bucktooth boy cheered, getting higher and higher in the air as Eddie began to walk away, still scowling at Greta who wore a delighted smile.


	4. Big Damn Kiss, Sleepy Intimacy (G)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Richie is sick and Eddie takes care of him

“Did you want anything from the store?” The muffled groan that came from the sheets was all the answer Eddie needed. He laughed quietly, kissing the mused curls that weren’t covered by their comforter. “Twinkies and sour patch kids it is. I’ll be back soon.  _Please_  stay in bed, Rich.” Eddie sighed before leaving the bedroom. **  
**

Richie stayed under the sheets until he heard the front door shut and lock. He still rested in bed, grappling with himself to leave the bed.

_Okay, Richie. You can do this. Just get up… now!_

_…Now!_

_And… Now!_

_Shit._

Well, that didn’t work. Richie groaned in the sheets, still trying to recover from the flu he had caught from some girl in his Thursday lecture. He was going to skip, but no Eddie said he should go to class since he missed Tuesday. Look where that got him. So much for actually being studious.

With another groan, Richie tossed over in bed, pulling the comforter off the mattress with him as he made his way into the living room. With every step, he felt his head get heavier, still drowsy on the dosage of cough medicine he had taken the night prior.

He grumbled to himself as he attempted to make himself a cup of lemon ginger tea, a box that Mike had graciously given to him when he tried to stay on campus the day before.

“Richie!”

“ _Oh shit_.” The mountain of dark curls and comforter whipped around to see Eddie setting groceries down on the opposite side of the counter. He blinked at the sight, his sense of time completely thrown off.

“Hi, Eds.” Richie said with a sheepish smile, presenting the hot mug to his boyfriend. “I made tea, see?” He smiled, bringing the cup to his lips. The hot tea touched his tongue, making him recoil in pain with a look of distaste and mild pain. Eddie only looked at him with pity.

“Richie,” He sighed, walking over to Richie and taking the cup from his hands. “That’s great but you need to lay down.”

Richie tugged the sheets closer to his frame, frowning slightly. “Not if you don’t come with me.”

“Look, Bubba,” Eddie soothed, placing his hands on Richie’s shoulders. He smiled at how Richie became comically relaxed from the pet name. “I’ll go change into some PJs and then we can watch all the movies you want.” Richie whined, and though Eddie couldn’t quite make out what he said, he was pretty sure it was somewhere along the lines of ‘but I want it  _now_.’

When Richie didn’t budge, Eddie arched his brow. With a grumble, the tall tower of linens took the cup of tea and waddled its way over to the couch. While Richie looked for a movie to put on, Eddie went to their bedroom, quickly changing into a comfortable pair of sweatpants and (Richie’s) sweater.

He arrived back in the living room with snacks and his own cup of tea, greeted by a snoring heap of blankets with large thick-lensed glassed poking out. The sight made Eddie burst with laughter, shaking his head. The noise made Richie’s eyes open, and he blinked up lazily at his lover.

“C’mere.” Richie hummed, extending two blanket covered arms to Eddie. Once he was seated, Richie immediately took Eddie under the blanket, and the smaller man was quickly surrounded in the warmth that radiated from Richie, though he had a hunch it was all because of his fever.

“You’re gonna get me sick.” Eddie murmured from under the blanket.

“But I need a dose of Kaspbrak every hour if I wanna get better.” Richie smiled, placing a big wet kiss on Eddie’s cheek with a comical kissing sound for effect. He beamed at his boyfriend, his smile wide. “Love is the best medicine, Eddie-baby.”

Eddie rolled his eyes, grinning as he spoke. “Is that a challenge?”

Richie snorted. “I guess it is. Gotta love me all the harder if you want me to get better.” His lips spread into a sleepy smile pulling Eddie into a sweet slow kiss.


	5. “I love seeing you all hard” "I'm not sure what to use on you" (E)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sub!Top Richie, sex toys, light bondage

Richie’s head tossed back onto the pillow with a grunt of frustration, arms still tugging at the silk ties that held his wrists close to the headboard of the bed. Eddie only chuckled from the other side of the room, looking over his shoulder to see his bare-naked boyfriend laying for his attention. 

“What was that, Richie?” Eddie asked innocently, making Richie whine pitifully. 

“Eddie I promise I’ll be good. Promise.” Richie whimpered, his hips canting up. 

“Boys who touch themselves don’t get what they want, now do they?” 

No, they didn’t. And Richie knew he didn’t deserve anything either. Eddie had been at his internship for most of the day while Richie was free on their Friday, leaving him with nothing but his thoughts and a conveniently comfortable pair of sweatpants. After he was caught by Eddie, who had come back to their apartment early, Richie was immediately stopped, tied to the bed, and now, he was here.

Eddie’s back was turned to Richie as he started to strip slowly. The blue button up dropped, exposing defined shoulderblades, sculpted after years of kickboxing. Eddie stretched, knowing the sight made Richie mad with lust. “Answer me.”

“No, they don’t…” Richie whimpered, licking his lips as Eddie started to push his slacks down his legs, exposing his ass in too-tight underwear. “B-but I promise I’ll be good. Please, Eddie-baby lemme fuck you…” Richie whimpered, the pet name making Eddie turn his head to him.

Eddie did have to admit, that sight was something irresistible. But no, Richie had broken the rules, and no one gets a reward for breaking the rules. So, instead of giving into his desire to jump Richie’s bones, he only sighed, eyes raking over Richie’s body before turning back to an assortment of toys they kept in one of their drawers. 

 **“I’m not sure what to use on you…”** Eddie mused thoughtfully, though the more he heard Richie whining, the better of an idea he got.

“Eddie nonono please lemme just fuck you. I wanna show you I can be a good boy…” Richie whined at Eddie’s words, eyes glued to that perfect ass in front of him. Eddie only came back with a small ring in between his index finger and thumb, looking at Richie with a knowing smirk. Richie was a bit bewildered at Eddie’s face. They had used a cock ring before… but then Eddie pressed a small button on the side of the ring and–

 _oh_. 

It vibrated, too. A rush went through Richie. His cock was still hard from not being able to finish after Eddie caught him, and now, it looked like he wasn’t about to finish at all. 

Eddie sauntered over to Richie, taking his cock into his hand and stroking slowly. Richie’s breath hitched. 

“So needy, aren’t you?” Eddie chuckled, leaning over and swiping his tongue over the pre-cum that dripped on Richie’s cock. The other man only whimpered in response, eyes shutting. A chuckle came from Eddie, starting to take Richie down bit by bit without warning. The feeling of Eddie’s warm mouth around Richie made him moan, back arching to slide deeper into Eddie’s mouth, but he was quickly stopped. 

“Ah, ah. You can’t cum tonight, baby. You lost that privilege.” Eddie chuckled, popping off of Richie’s cock and putting the cock ring around the base of his aching length. Richie sobbed, so close to falling apart when Eddie closed the cock ring around him. 

Richie whimpered, looking up at Eddie. “Eddie-baby ‘m sorry pl-please let me cum. Wanna cum inside you, make you feel good…” He begged, canting his hips up as Eddie’s hand came to wrap around the base of his cock. 

“But baby,” Eddie purred, voice innocent. His finger pressed the button on the cock ring, making it buzz to life. Richie’s head tossed back, a groan of agony and pleasure falling from his lips. “ **I love seeing you all hard**  for me.” Eddie kitten-licked Richie’s tip, eyes on him while Richie could only watch with glazed-over eyes. 

“Eds– oh  _fuck–_  baby I wanna make you feel good. Wanna fuck you.” Richie repeated, thrusting his hips up as Eddie moved his hand away. 

“You will, angel, don’t worry.” Eddie soothed, a gentle hand coming up to caress Richie’s face. “I can’t have my fuck toy cumming before me though, can I? I wanna use you  _allllll_  up, darling.” Eddie purred, sticking his thumb into Richie’s pliant mouth and letting him suck eagerly on it. “And then,  _maybe_  I’ll let you cum.”

“Yes, baby, yes, please ride me please please please,” Richie said eagerly as his boyfriend straddled him, Eddie’s back facing him. Richie watched with wide eyes as Eddie rolled his hips, taking Richie’s cock into his right hand and dragging the tip along his already stretched hole. Richie groaned, licking his lips.

“Already open and ready for your cock, Richie. Just how you like it, right?” Eddie purred, slowly sinking down onto Richie. The stimulation was already overwhelming, Richie panting and moaning as Eddie’s warmth surrounded him and the vibrations of the cock ring pulsed through him.

“Ride me, baby, wanna– ohhhhh,  _Eddie_.” Richie gasped as Eddie moved up and down, his movements slow and sweet. His hole tightened around his length, making him tense up with every movement. His cock begged for release, and Richie would sometimes lose himself in the heat, hips thrusting up to meet Eddie’s, and Eddie would stop, becoming fully seated on Richie. 

“Are you gonna be good for me, baby?” Eddie asked when Richie had done it again, already spent as Eddie got close to his high. 

“ ‘m sorry Eddie ‘m sorry I can’t help it you feel so good.” Richie babbled, just wanting to cum already. The thought was burned into his mind, wanting, needing to cum inside of Eddie. He could tell when his boyfriend was getting close, his moans becoming breathy and his movements getting quicker. 

“Eddie-baby please cum, wanna make you feel good, wanna do a good job–” 


	6. "I'm not letting you finish until you say 'please'" (E)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> bottom Richie, masturbation

Eddie was always desperate. But Richie… 

Richie was on a whole other PLANE from Eddie, completely pliable to anyone’s will at any time. It just took a good amount of desperation to get there. But, with Eddie, it didn’t take much, surprisingly. Taking one look at them you wouldn’t think that Eddie would be able to do it but oh, would you be surprised…

“Richie! I got out of class early, I thought we could get some things from the grocery store to make dinner!” Eddie called into the empty apartment. He didn’t get an answer, but he saw Richie’s signature beat-up chucks tossed to the left of the front door, so Eddie knew that his boyfriend was around somewhere.

Without an answer, Eddie figured that his boyfriend was taking a nap. Who could blame him? Richie’s new internship was pulling him limb from limb, he deserved a rest. And so did Eddie.  A yawn fell from his lips as he dropped his backpack onto the couch, walking to their bedroom door. 

From the other side, he could hear something muffled… talking? A video..? Eddie’s brow knitted, and before opening the door, he pressed his ear to the other side. 

“F-fuck Eds!”

_Oh._

A grin started to crawl onto Eddie’s lips when he heard Richie’s desperate voice, and he opened the door slowly, leaning on the door frame to get a good look a the sight.

On the bed was his boyfriend, pants and boxers completely discarded on the floor and his t-shirt hicked up as his index and middle finger prodded at his hole. The sight was gorgeous. Eddie’s breath left his throat. 

“Well, well, Richie…” Eddie grinned, arms folded over as he looked Richie up and down. The other boy jumped, eyes wide and cheeks turning red. 

“Eddie! I-” He moved to pull his hand away but Eddie cut him off, walking into their bedroom and shutting the door. 

“Don’t stop, baby. You were putting on such a good show.” Eddie chuckled, pulling out the computer chair from the desk that sat opposite to their bed. Richie swallowed thickly, watching his boyfriend sit down across from him with his legs spread. “Don’t be shy, Richie.”

Richie let out a shaking breath, spreading his legs out. His fingers pressed into his hole again, a quiet moan leaving his lips. 

“Good boy, stretch out your hole for me…” Eddie purred, spreading his own legs and palming himself through his jeans. The words made Richie moan, fingers thrusting in and out of himself with more force. Each movement drew a moan from his lips, head tossed back in pleasure. 

“Eds- Eddie-baby… I need you…” He whimpered, eyes opening to look at his boyfriend, who had started to stroke his own exposed cock. Eddie moaned, loving how desperate his boyfriend looked. 

“Keep going, baby, open yourself up.” Eddie encouraged, his own hand picking up it’s pace. Richie listened, pressing a third finger in. His face contorted, eyes shut tight as he spread himself out. 

“Pl-please Eddie wan’ your cock…” Richie whimpered, fingers thrusting in and out with more vigor. Eddie shook his head, his own breath starting to quicken. 

“Fuck yourself on your fingers baby, wanna see you cum for me.” 

Richie nodded, panting heavily. His hand moved quickly, dark curls mused as he pressed his head against the headboard of the bed. His hips thrust up, leaking cock pressed to his stomach. Richie whined, completely lost in pleasure. 

Eddie watched, seated back in his chair while he stroked his own cock faster and faster, his stomach starting to feel tight. He chased after the feeling, mouth open in a silent moan as he came onto his own hand. 

Richie whined, still thrusting his fingers into himself. “Wanna cum, Eds.” He whined, his other hand taking his cock and stroking fast. Eddie was still coming down from his own high, panting heavily. 

“What do you, say, baby?” He asked, the question making Richie whine. 

“Need t’ cum, Eddie ‘m so close…” Richie was panting, chest heaving up and down as the movements into his own hole and the pumping of his cock worked together. His back arched off the bed, gasping and moaning. 

“Baby, c’mon now,” 

Richie kneed, toes curling and head tossing back. 

 **“I’m not letting you finish until you say ‘please’”** Eddie said firmly, and Richie whimpered, his voice breathy and gasping. 

“pl-please.” Richie’s hands worked fast still, waiting for Eddie’s approval. 

“Cum for me, baby.”

And Richie did, crying out as he spilled onto his chest. He sobbed his boyfriend’s name, Adam’s Apple bobbing up and down as he slowly came down. 

“Eddie oh… fuck.” He groaned eyes shut. He felt gentle lips press to his forehead. 

“You’re so perfect, Richie.” Eddie hummed fingers musing his damp curls. Richie grinned, his laugh breathless as he panted. 

“Love you, Eds.”

“Love you too, Bubba.”


	7. (subtop Richie prompt) (E)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> subtop Richie, dirty talk

Eddie’s lips pressed to Richie’s neck, soft and tender. The touch was feather light, but still Richie writhed under Eddie, his voice all but a choked sob.

“What’s wrong?” Eddie asked innocently, sitting upright in Richie’s lap. His fingers ran along Richie’s jaw, down his neck, admiring the bruises he had littered on his lover’s neck.

Richie’s lower lip quivered, trying to cant his hips up to rock against the beautiful man straddling his hips, but two hands came to hold his sides.

“Ah, ah, ah. Use your words, babe.” Eddie’s chuckled, watching Richie’s head slam back against the pillows with a huff. “Go on.” Eddie encouraged when he didn’t get a response.

“Eddie,” His voice was a warbled mess of its former ego-filled self. His Adam’s apple bobbed with every word, trying to form a coherent sentence amidst his lucid state.

“Pl-please baby, please, I wanna—oh fuck—” Eddie shuffled back slightly, letting Richie’s leaking cock rock against the curve of his ass.

“Keep going.” Eddie breathed, reaching behind him to guide Richie’s length.

Richie’s mind was swimming, every thought he assumed he had formed was suddenly drowning in want to feel Eddie’s warmth finally surrounding him after so much teasing. “Baby—Eddie-Baby just let me fuck you. Lemme make you feel good.” He whimpered, watching Eddie’s cheeks turn red and his soft lips part with a quiet gasp.

“Nicely.” Eddie breathed, trying to control himself around such a perfect, needy sight. Oh, it was so rare, but every time it happened, Eddie promised he milk his desperate boyfriend for everything he was worth.

Richie groaned, his fingers gripping the sheets to ground himself. “Please. Please, Eddie ohmygod Eddie!” He could feel the tip of his cock brushing against Eddie’s hole, the feeling making Richie’s legs shake with anticipation, toes curling and eyes shut tight. He tried his best to keep his hips from thrusting up, babbling the word ‘please’ like a mantra.

Above him, he heard a dark, breathless chuckle before slowly, slowly sinking down. Inches of wet warmth surrounded Richie, making him sob out a moan of relief. “EddiepleaseEddiepleaseohfuck-”

“Move.” Eddie huffed as he bottomed out. Without another word, Richie’s hips thrust upwards, ren the delicious moan he drew from Eddie.


	8. (richie solo prompt) (E)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Masturbation, vibratior

Richie let out a quiet whimper, biting his lower lip. Though his dorm was empty, he was still ridden with fear, his heart pounding in his chest as he slipped a third finger in his tight hole. The feeling made him groan with pleasure, his unskilled fingers thrusting in and out of his entrance with shaking, quick movements.

His head tilted back against the pillows, eyes fluttering shut to focus on the fantasy he had painted.

He pictured his boyfriend’s fingers spreading him open instead of his own, thrusting with the skilled precision that Richie lacked. “ _Eddie_ ,” He moaned into the empty room. He didn’t have the real thing, of course, but he had a solid substitute.

Richie gripped the large, lubed vibrator he in his left hand, finally working up the courage to use it in Eddie’s absence. Richie’s lips were parted as he panted, spreading his legs to make sure his hole was adequately filled. He let out a high-pitched whine as he hit his prostate, hips arching off the bed.

Richie stopped himself, slowly slipping his fingers out of his hole and whimpering at the sudden empty feeling. With trembling hands, he began to press the vibrator into his hole, spreading his legs wide as it began to push past the tight ring of muscle. His thighs began to shake, chest heaving as the toy was pushed deep inside of him, the unfamiliar feeling making him tremble with pleasure.

A sob of pleasure fell from his parted lips as he turned the vibrator on, his shaking fingers gripping the base to twist it. His boyfriend’s name was on his lips like a mantra, moaning over and over again.

“Fuck⏤” He moaned, thrusting the toy in and out of his loose hole. Every rough movement made him cry out, head tossed back against the pillows. He thrust the toy up more into his hole, the vibrator right against his prostate. The feeling made Richie’s toes curl, a cry of pleasure ripping through his throat. His fingers trembled, both hands resorting to gripping the sheets as the vibrations wrecked through his hole.

Eyelids fluttered, lips parted as he moaned louder and louder. Richie felt tears of pleasure prick his eyes, toes curling as he felt himself tilting over the edge. His hand began stroking his cock, moving quick and fast.

“Fuckfuckfuck⏤” He groaned, eyes shut tight as he came onto his stomach, the vibrations still buzzing against his prostate. The overstimulation made Richie whimper and whine, loving how the pleasure made his stomach clench and his muscles tighten. His chest heaved, moving his right hand from his cock to turn off the vibrator. Slowly, he began to take the toy out, panting heavily as he disregarded the toy. Richie let out a heavy sigh, closing his eyes to bask in the afterglow.


End file.
